


Goodbye, Theseus.

by Ash_writes_sometimes



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dream SMP Spoilers, Grieving, Hurt No Comfort, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Spoilers, Technoblade angst, dream smp canon - Freeform, hes sad, it hurts, no beta we die like wilbur in manberg, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, techno fucking hates dream dude, techno grieves, the voices quiet down, they pity him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_writes_sometimes/pseuds/Ash_writes_sometimes
Summary: Spoilers for DSMP Lore 03/01/2021Technoblade grieves Tommy, the brother he'd never paid enough attention to.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Goodbye, Theseus.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh how we feeling today boys?   
> If no one is going to give me proper Tommy-death angst, then I'll just do it myself.

Technoblade stood, weapon-less, at the edge of a cliff. The voices were quiet for once. Just when he needed them to speak. Just when he needed them to scream and say stupid shit and fucking take over him. Just when he needed to stop thinking, that’s when they left him alone. Why? Why would they let him grieve? It wasn’t fair. They always demanded blood, didn’t they? So why was _his_ blood any different? Is it because it’s Tommy? Is it because- is it because it had been his _brother_ this time..?

The piglin hybrid sighs, heavily. It’s as if there was a weight on his chest, one he couldn’t possibly get rid of. His hair felt uncomfortable on his back now, as he remembered his stupid little brother braiding it every day. The earring felt as if it weighed a ton, a damn reminder that he’d lost his family. The one he never thought he’d have, that he tried _so damn hard_ to not get attached to, and yet he gave in. Like an idiot. Like a god damn fucking moron. He knew it was going to happen. Especially with a boy like Tommy. He’d always been too careless, too full of himself to know when to shut his damned mouth.  
Techno always told him that one day, he would bite more than he could chew and that that would be his doom. Oh, how he wished he’d been wrong…

The Blade could feel his red, blood-shot eyes starting to water, but he refused to let a single tear fall down, at least consciously. He wouldn’t cry for the guy that used him, that betrayed him. He wouldn’t. He would never be this weak. Tommy was just a bothersome kid who stole his gaples and turned an entire country against him. So why, _fucking why_ could he feel his cheeks get wet? Why could he feel himself shivering, even with his cloak on? Why did his knees feel weak, why did he fall to the ground? Why did he miss the blond hair and blue eyes that bounced off the walls and yelled and screamed and built horrible-looking towers? Why did it hurt to think of the calloused hands, much too calloused for his age, braiding flowers into his pink locks?

Techno looked up at the sun, angry at how much it hurt his eyes. He stared, though, because it felt warm, the same way Tommy did. And Techno lets himself scream for the first time in years. He screams and he screams until his throat is dry. And then he screams more.   
He’s not quite sure how much time has passed, but he closes his mouth once it starts to bleed. He swallows the blood, wondering how much more of this he has to take. How many more people does he have to lose? How many people must be killed? How many people does he _want_ to kill?

He had an answer to the last question. And it was one. It was Dream. The most disgusting piece of shit he’d ever met. To think he thought he could trust Dream. He was gonna kill that fucker. He was gonna curb stomp that scumbag until his bones became dust. He wouldn’t even use a weapon. He’d kill that man with his own hands, the same way he’d killed Tommy. His little brother.

The sun is already setting by the time Techno gets up from the ground. He looks down the cliff one more time, wondering if Tommy had gone too close to his’s. Wondering if Tommy’s cliff had been Dream. _If Tommy's cliff had been his own past._

He grits his teeth, much to the dislike of his tusks. He yanks the earring off his ear and throws it in the sea. He turns around, and without a second look, he walks away.

_“I guess this is a goodbye, Theseus…”_


End file.
